


Happy New Year, Iris.

by Hawwkgirl



Series: Westallen Week Fanfics [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, New Years Eve, a little bit of angst then cute sweetness that it ends with, angst & fluff, day one: holidays, westallen - Freeform, westallenweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 12:11:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3134009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawwkgirl/pseuds/Hawwkgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry doesn't want to spend New Years Eve without Iris. What he doesn't know is that Iris doesn't want to spend New Years Eve without him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy New Year, Iris.

**Author's Note:**

> I made this for Westallen Week, Day One: Holidays.  
> Enjoy!

Barry sat alone staring at the muted TV, it was New Years Eve, the first New Years Eve he's spent without Iris since before he could remember, and he had a very good memory. But Iris was off partying with Eddie, Joe and a group of other police officers. Joe had, of course, invited Barry along too, but Barry said no, he really didn't want to Iris and Eddie dancing together, see them kiss when the clock strikes twelve. He couldn't help but shudder at the thought of it.

Barry glanced at his watch, _Two hours until I start the new year without Iris._

Barry rubbed the back of his neck, _Two hours until Iris and Eddie kiss as the New Year starts._

Barry glanced at the TV, there was some modern female singer in clothes that weren’t made for this time of year.

_I wonder what Iris and Eddie are doing right now._

Barry turned off the TV, deciding that he didn’t really feel up to celebrating alone, and went to bed.

 

~~~~~~

_About 1 and 45 minutes later_

~~~~~~

 

Barry woke to a start when the doorbell rang. He glanced at the clock, _Who the hell is bothering me at 11:45pm?!_

The doorbell rang again.

Obviously someone who won’t go away.

Frustrated at whoever woke him up, he stood up and headed towards the door.

The doorbell rang once more.  
“Coming!” Barry shouted.

When Barry opened the door he forgot about all his frustration, “Iris?”

_What is she doing here? Why isn’t she with Eddie?_

“Can I come in?” Iris asked slowly.

Barry nodded and led her into the living room.

“Why didn’t you show up at the party?” Iris asked, sitting down on the couch.

“I didn’t feel up to it.” Was all Barry replied, sitting down in the armchair.

Iris glanced at the TV then back to Barry, “You’re not even watching the ball drop!”

“Like I said,” Barry said, not looking at Iris, “I didn’t feel up to it.”

When he finally did look up at Iris, he saw tears in her eyes.

“What’s wrong?” He said, worried.

Iris wiped her eyes, “I… I broke up with Eddie.”

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Barry lied, well it wasn’t a complete lie, he honestly didn’t want her to be sad, but at the same time, she broke up with Eddie.

“No, Bear,” Iris said, looking right into Barry’s eyes, “I’m not crying because I’m sad, well I am sad, but not because I broke up with Eddie.”

Barry looked confused.

_What is she saying?_

“Barry, I realized something today, and it took me a really long time to realize it, but I think it’s always been here,” Iris said slowly, standing up and pacing, “and I can’t believe it took me spending most of New Years eve without you. But I want to be with you.”

_What does she mean?_

“I want to be with you too, Iris.” Barry said, though he assumed she meant it in a platonic way… where as he…

“No, Bear,” Iris said, squatting down in front of Barry and taking his hand, “I want to _be_ with you.”

_She doesn’t mean…_

“When you told me you loved me, it was so fast, I didn’t really even think about it at first… but then when I got thinking about it…” Iris let go of his hand and put her face in her hands, “I think,- I mean, I _know_ I love you too… I just hope it isn’t too late. I hope you can still love me.”

Barry removed her hands from her face and kissed her forehead, “Iris, it will _never_ be too late. And I will _always_ love you.”

Barry stood up and pulled Iris into a kiss.

_She loves me. She loves me. She loves me._

That was all that could run through his head.

The clock struck twelve and Barry deepened the kiss.

_Happy New Year, Iris._

 

~~~~~~

_End_

~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed, please leave kudos and comments.  
> Peace,  
> detective_in_a_fez_with_wings :)


End file.
